


For You

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, adorable Vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Taehyung takes Jungkook to a place he loved as a child, and Taekook fluff ensues.





	For You

"Where are we?" Jungkook asked impatiently, trailing Taehyung as he pulled the blindfolded boy along behind him, leading him over the soft, bright green grass. 

"You'll see in a moment," Taehyung laughed, quickening the pace as he saw the bottom half of Jungkook's curious smile.

"I'm not sure I'll make it," Jungkook joked after almost falling for the eighth time since Taehyung had pulled him excitedly out of the car. 

Taehyung grinned ear to ear at the younger boy's words, dragging him along anyways. "Stop overreacting."

Jungkook gripped his hand tighter, sending a flare of heat from Taehyung's fingers to the rest of his body. "I'm not overreaction. I'm going to trip, hit my head on a rock, get a brain bleed, and die."

"That sounds super likely."

He stumbled again as he was pulled across the grass, unsure of where he was, where he was going, or how long it would take to get there. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"I was being sarcastic you idiot," Taehyung teased, "Do you need your eyes to identify sarcasm?"

"Shut up. There better not be people here watching me fall with my eyes blind-folded like an idiot."

"Nobody's ever here," Taehyung looked around carefully, making sure that he was where he wished to be, before turning back around to face Jungkook and letting go of his hand. 

"We've stopped," Jungkook observed, "Are we there?" 

He received his answer when he felt the older boy's hands slide behind his head, untying the blind fold as Tae pressed his lips gently against Jungkook, sparks flying down his spine. 

"We are most certainly here," he whispered as he pulled away, his eyes sparkling playfully as Jungkook looked around, his soft brown eyes adjusting to the light, his features upturning into a smile as he saw his surroundings.

"You really are something else," Jungkook laughed delightedly, awestruck as his eyes were met by the beautiful shades of cherry blossom trees, the pink and white petals fluttering softly to the ground in the warm breeze. The grass was a bright green, littered with every shade of pink, the petals sticking to the earth like a blanket. Even the sky was magnificent, the sun just reaching it's peak, not a cloud to be seen covering the bright blue of summer. 

"My mother used to bring me here when I was very little," Taehyung responded, "I thought you would like it."

"It's beautiful!" Jungkook grasped Taehyung's hand, this time reversing roles and pulling his hyung after him. He skipped to the nearest tree, letting go of Taehyung's hand to scoop up a handful of petals and throw them in the air. 

"TaeTae, are we allowed to pick a flower?" Jungkook asked once he had calmed down a little bit, eyeing a large pink flower that had caught his attention.

"Sure, why not?" Taehyung walked over to him, "Nobody will know anyway."

Reassured, Jungkook reached out a hand towards the flower, but quickly changed his mind, pulling his hand back to his side. "Nevermind."

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked, looking up at the flower that had barely escaped being plucked from it's branch, noting the beautiful shades of pink that covered the petals. 

"I would rather let it grow," Jungkook decided as he turned back to Taehyung, wrapping his arms around the older boy. "Besides, I already have a flower of my own."

"God, you're so cheesy!" Tae pushed at Jungkook's chest, but was unable to escape his grip. He tried to take a step back, but found his feet swept from under him, falling to the ground in a spray of pink and white, Jungkook's weight trapping him against the grass.

"You can't escape me, hyung" Jungkook whispered, trailing his fingers through Tae's hair, "You were the one who brought me here."

"Maybe not," he pulled the younger boy closed, "but I can do this." Taehyung leaned up, sealing his lips against Jungkook's and taking him by surprise. Warmth spread through him as Jungkook took over the kiss, pushing him against the ground in an attempt to get closer. 

After a while, Jungkook pulled away, giving Taehyung space to breathe, and rested his head on the older boy's chest. 

"You should bring me here more often," Jungkook whispered between his soft breathing as Taehyung wrapped his arms around his counterpart's shoulders. "It's nice here."

"Anything for you, Kookie," Taehyung murmured softly in response, his eyelids slipping shut as the petals fell around him, the peacefulness of his surroundings along with Jungkook draped across his chest filling him with warmth and putting him at ease. The two lay there for a long time, breathing in the mixed scent of each other and the colorful flowers as they slowly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
